The present invention relates to a hermetically circulating, absorption type refrigerator, where refrigeration is produced by repetitions of concentration, refrigerant dilution, and heat exchange of an aqueous lithium bromide solution as an absorbing solution.
The hermetically circulating, absorption type refrigerator uses water as a refrigerant and an aqueous concentrated lithium bromide solution as an absorbing solution. Principle of such a refrigerator will be explained below, referring to the accompanying drawing.